sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Sonic X Issue 9
Sonic X | current = #9 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 8 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 10 }} |publisher= Archie Comics |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |writer = Joe Edkin |pencils = Tim Smith III |inks = *Andrew Pepoy *Rich Koslowski |letters = Joe Edkin |colors = Tom Chu |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Victor Gorelick |editorinchief = Richard Goldwater |specialthanks = to SEGA: Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA }} Archie Sonic X Issue 9 is the ninth issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in May 2006. Official solicitation :"Wicked Sweet Shuttle Shenanigans, Part 2": Turning things up a few notches from the previous issue, Eggman ups the ante in his quest to pilfer the Thorndyke space shuttle by unleashing a gigantic spider robot at the World's Fair! Emerl continues to lurk in the background, begging the question, is Emerl friend of foe? An all-out battle ensues as Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Rogue, Big the Cat and more give it their all to save the city! It's action and intrigue in the hit "Sonic X" animated series style! Frantic thrills 'n chills cover by Spaz! Featured stories Wicked Sweet Shuttle Shenanigans Part Two * Writer & Letters: 'Joe Edkin * '''Pencils: 'Tim Smith III * 'Inks: 'Andrew Pepoy and Rich Koslowski * 'Colors: '''Tom Chu * '''Editor: '''Mike Pellerito * '''Managing editor: 'Victor Gorelick * 'Editor-in-chief: 'Richard Goldwater * '''Special thanks to SEGA: '''Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studios USA Synopsis Dr. Eggman and his hench-bots, Bokkun, Decoe and Bocoe, hide from Sonic and his friends inside the Hall of Mirrors at the World's Fair. Despite having a hard time talking due to being punched in the nose by Big the Cat, Eggman announces that he's got one last surprise up his sleeve: with the push of the button, he takes control of a spider robot and grows it to a gargantuan size. Meanwhile, Emerl sneaks up on Sonic and, thinking Eggman is his master, prepares to attack the blue hero. He is interrupted when the spider robot attacks from above, knocking Sonic out of the way. Fearing his own safety, Emerl slinks back to observe his opponent's capabilities. Sonic spins into action and attacks the spider-bot, Tails and Rouge fly Amy and Topaz out of harm's way and Big saves Froggy from being crushed under the spider-bot's massive legs. Eggman and his hench-bots run away while the heroes are distracted. Sonic, Amy and Tails realize that the others are nowhere to be seen. Underneath them, Chris, Mister Tanaka, Rouge, Topaz, Big and Froggy realize they fell into the sewers during the attack and have no way to escape due to a cave-in. They shout for help, prompting Sonic to grab a Ring from Tails and burrow through the ground to rescue them. Emerl watches Sonic and decides that he must take away Sonic's Ring, as the power it gives him is too much of a threat. However, he also realizes that the giant spider-bot is a greater threat and decides to disable it first. Emerl copies Sonic's moves, believing he needs to learn how Sonic fights in order to defeat him. Amy, Tails and Rouge busy themselves with rescuing the others. Meanwhile, Eggman and his hench-bots make their way towards the Thorndyke space shuttle but are stopped by Lindsey, Nelson and Chuck Thorndyke along with Cream and Cheese. Lindsey attacks Eggman's nose, but the mad doctor traps the group under a net. He instructs Decoe and Bocoe to take the Egg Carrier, planning to take Bokkun with him on the shuttle and rendezvous at his pyramid base. The spider-bot is finally defeated, but Emerl falls with the robot and lands in the rubble of the Hall of Mirrors. Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends spot Eggman fleeing on the shuttle. His friends try to cheer him up, but Sonic is upset that he couldn't stop Eggman from stealing the ship. Damaged, confused and seeking his master's help for repairs, Emerl engages his rockets and chases after the shuttle. He manages to pierce the exterior hull and make his way inside, calling Eggman "Dr. Robotnik" and begging for help. Eggman is confused, but determines that he can use the robot in his plans to defeat Sonic. Back in Paris, Chris reunites with his family and Topaz reports to Captain Westwood. Westwood tells her that the President will displeased with her failure to stop Dr. Eggman, going on to brag that he found interesting blueprints in the lab they had previously investigated and scolding Topaz for disobeying his order to return to Washington. Sonic and his friends brush off the loss of the space shuttle, promising each other that they'll have their own adventures in space some day. Appearances '''Characters: *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Bocoe *Bokkun *Captain Westwood *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Cream the Rabbit *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *Ella *Emerl *Froggy *Jackie Chan *Lindsey Thorndyke *Miles "Tails" Prower *Mister Tanaka *Nelson Thorndyke *President *Rouge the Bat *Sonic the Hedgehog *Topaz Locations: *Earth **Egypt **France ***Paris **Station Square **Washington, D.C. Items: *Piko Piko Hammer *Ring Vehicles: *Egg Carrier Misc.: *World's Fair Quotes :Decoe: "Thank goodness we lost that big, dumb cat!" :Bocoe: "We've got to get out of here before he punches the boss in the nose again!" :Bokkun "Or He PuNcHeS oNe oF uS!" :Dr. Eggman: "Feah nod! I still gud a cuppl sirprizzes up mi sliv!" :Hench-bot Trio: "Huh?" :Caption Box: Elsewhere, Dr. Eggman and his minions are within striking distance of their ultimate goal. :Dr. Eggman: "There id izz! Muh uldimatt guhl!" :Bocoe: "What did he say?" :Bokkun: "HeH hEh. ReAd ThE cApTiOn BoX, DeCoE." :Decoe: "Caption box? What is Bokkun talking about, Bocoe?" :Bocoe: "Ignore him. He's had too much sugar and he's imagining things." Trivia *Lindsey warns Eggman that she was taught self-defence by Jackie Chan. *Eggman's base in Egypt is the pyramid base from Sonic Adventure 2. *The blueprints that Westwood found resemble the G.U.N. Beetle robots from Sonic Adventure 2 and Shadow the Hedgehog. Category:Sonic X issues